


Part 4: Watching a Movie

by Lilly_Thoo



Series: You Didn't Even Know (But Now You Do) [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jace and Simon wanted to have some time by themselves, away from the others at the Institute but they didn’t necessarily want to actually <i>go out.</i><br/>Movie night at Simon's apartment. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4: Watching a Movie

Sometimes, Jace and Simon wanted to have some time by themselves, away from the others at the Institute but they didn’t necessarily want to actually _go out_. When this happened, they’d go to the apartment that Simon used to share with Jordan (which he now somehow manages to afford by himself after Maia moved out) and they watch movies together until they’re both tired enough to drag each other to the bedroom and sleep. 

Simon considered himself lucky that he was dating Jace and not some other insanely-hot-but-cinematically-depraved guy. With Shadowhunters living a relatively sheltered life, Jace hasn’t seen a movie ever, really, and it was Simon’s first mission when he met Jace to change that (right after actually dating him.)

Simon hailed a cab a safe distance from the Institute and climbed in, pulling Jace in gently beside him. 

“Where to?” asked the cab driver.  
“Alphabet City, please, and can we stop at a RedBox on the way?” Simon replied kindly. 

The driver gave a gruff, vaguely affirming grunt in response so Simon slouched a bit in his seat and leaned his head back on the headrest. As he was looking out the window, watching all the lights speed past, he felt Jace nuzzle his cheek against Simon’s chest, a sure sign that it would be an early night for the pair. Turning his head back towards his boyfriend, Simon tilted his head down, close enough to Jace’s ear so the cab driver wouldn’t hear in the silent car and whispered in a sweet voice, “I know babe, like 10 minutes and we’ll be home.”

As Simon finished talking, the cab lulled to a stop in front of a nondescript gas station that he only kind-of recognized. “You wanted a RedBox, this is the closest one to your stop,” the cabbie said, sounding annoyed as if it was the biggest inconvenience to stop for five minutes. Simon rolled his eyes and turned to Jace, “You wanna come pick a couple movies?” he asked tentatively, aware of how tired his boyfriend was feeling. 

“Nah, babe, I’ll stay here in the cab, just pick something I might like,” was Jace’s sleepy-slurred response. 

“Alright, back in a sec,” Simon replied as he quickly pecked Jace on the cheek then started jogging over to the RedBox kiosk. Knowing that they weren’t going to spend a lot of time watching the movies, given how tired the both of them were, Simon didn’t think too much on his movie selection. He picked the newest Bond movie, _Spectre_ , remembering that Jace had liked the other James Bond movies they’d watch, and he picked _The Force Awakens_ mostly for himself, but also because he knew Jace wouldn’t mind watching it with him. 

He quickly swiped his card, grabbed the movies and jogged back to the cab, eager to get home. 

When Simon got back to the car, the cabbie immediately pulled from the spot where it was waiting and Jace grabbed the disks from his boyfriend’s hand. He scanned over the titles and gave Simon an approving nod then leaned his head back down on Simon’s shoulder. 

A few short minutes later, the boys had paid the cab driver and were climbing the stairs to Simon’s apartment. They sluggishly got dressed in pajamas and Jace prepared a few snacks to have during the movie while Simon started up _Spectre_. While the previews for other movies were playing, Jace and Simon cuddled up with each other on the old couch, Jace laying on his side with his cheek on Simon’s chest, while Simon laid on his back with the popcorn resting on his stomach and his arm around Jace, and settled in to watch the movie. 

About an hour and a half in, Jace’s eyes started to flutter shut so Simon, being the good boyfriend that he is, took notice and said, “Hey Jace, if you’re tired, let’s go to bed.” After a minute, he got no response from his boyfriend except a quiet snore so Simon lightly shook Jace’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“Hmm?” Jace slowly opened his eyes, slightly disoriented from being woken up. Then he got his wits about him. “Baaabbe,” he said, drawing out the word in a way he knew made Simon melt, “why’d you wake me up? I was sleepin’.” Jace only let his “cocky and elegant” facade fall when he was almost asleep. Simon reveled in it. 

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon let’s get you in bed.” Simon replied, mostly ignoring Jace’s question. He grabbed the half-full bowl of popcorn off his stomach and set it on the table. Grabbing Jace’s hand from his stomach and interlocking their fingers, Simon dragged himself from where he was sitting on the couch and pulled his boyfriend up with him. 

“C’mon, sleepy head, to the bedroom.” he said. The fact that Jace didn’t make any sort of innuendo only proved how tired he was. 

Once the two boys had finally made the 12 steps from the couch to Simon’s bedroom, he pulled back the covers for Jace then slipped in after him. Almost instantly, Jace was curled up with his head on his boyfriend’s chest again. Simon rested his chin on top of Jace’s head and listened to his breathing even out. “Sweet dreams, baby.” Simon whispered to his sleeping boyfriend, before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece took me the longest to write. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I tried. Leave a comment if you'd like. You can hmu with any questions or prompts or general comments on tumblr @fjordsexplorer and/or twitter @lillywinns


End file.
